


Take a Look

by azura_mist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Husbands, M/M, Sad, Sad Zuko (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azura_mist/pseuds/azura_mist
Summary: The sun comes up, Then comes down, now all you're left with is the moon.or// Sokka and Zuko having a peaceful day then later Zuko talking to the moon.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Take a Look

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! :D 
> 
> So heads up!  
> ~ There's a mention of Sokka dying but I don't go into details with how it happened  
> ~ This is my first ever fanfiction that I've written and to be honest I'm not a huge fan of it anyways but I thought might as well post it!  
> ~ So I don't mind if you give me tips in how to make the fic better :)  
> ~ Also I'm Australian so a few words aren't spelled the same as Americans, sorry!

It wasn’t everyday that Firelord Zuko was able to take a day off.

But when he does everyone knows who he will spend the day with.

It wasn’t a common occurrence, so he savoured every moment of his time with his husband.

And as the Firelord soils his robes in favour of sleeping with Sokka in the gardens.

He is in bliss.

\--

Zuko slowly came into consciousness as the sun started its journey across the sky; blinking, he notices he isn’t surrounded by the comfort of his silk sheets, not even in a room within the palace. He looks to his left to observe his husband snuggling into his side surrounded by plush green grass, as he tucks a stray hair from the locks of Sokka’s head behind his ear Zuko’s mind wanders to the memories of last night. 

“Darling?” Zuko looks down to Sokka with a small smile, and Agni if Sokka’s sleepy face didn’t make Zuko love him more than he already does.

“Morning, love.”  
Zuko bends down to give a small peck to the crown of Sokka’s head as Sokka begins to stretch the sleep away.

“Whose idea was it to sleep in the gardens?” 

“Hmm... I think the person who suggested that is a very handsome man.” Zuko replies as he starts to share small pecks all around Sokka.

“So ‘Moustache Haru’?” Zuko grimaces as he pictures the Earth Kingdom boy in his twenties. 

The boys fell into a comfortable silence as Sokka turns his head to the east to witness the sun ascending the sky. The golden rays of the sun engulfing the dark blue of the sky behind him causing breathtaking colours of pinks and purples to swarm the sky around him.

A few minutes later Zuko becomes restless from his spot on the grass with a slightly sad look on his face. With no chance for Sokka to ask him if he’s okay Zuko blurts out,  
“You’re not going to leave me, right?”

“Wh- what?”

“We’ll be together forever right, like I know that sounds sappy, but I really would like if we-”

“Of course, love!” Sokka interrupts, he knows full well that Zuko would just continue to spiral into worse thoughts if he didn’t interrupt him and while it may be rude, he couldn’t let his husband hurt himself with such thoughts. He gently wraps his hands around Zuko’s more petite hands as he comforts Zuko. The two spend the rest of the morning sitting by each other’s side as they reflect on the past and traverse the possibilities of the future.

But the past has already happened,

And the future is a while away,

So they live in the present,

Together as a team.

\--

Together as a team the married couple support each other in all aspects of their eventful lives. They bounce off each other and become stronger together, prepared to face the harsh truth of the world, together.

And as a team the lovers think back to how they even survived without each other. Unable to live with the thought of them by themselves they swore that they would never stray apart from one another.

Until the team broke.

\--

Zuko sits in the palace garden with moonlight shining on him as he quietly weeps to himself. It’s been three years since Sokka promised they would stick by each other’s sides forever and it’s been 5 months since Sokka died, no, assassinated. It was an evening Zuko would never forget, where they dismissed the guards escorting them around Caldera’s market place and resulted in being attacked by some war enthusiasts. 

Tonight, Zuko thinks about how the fight would’ve went in his favour if he just had his guards nearby doing the job they are payed for, or if Sokka and Zuko stayed and had dinner at the palace, or if he left to the south pole to see his sister Katara for her birthday instead of waiting for Zuko to finish his duties. As his mind wanders down to extreme dark thoughts he feels drawn to look up at the moon.

_Yue_

Zuko never truly got to meet Yue before she did the bravest thing Zuko knows he wouldn’t have been able to do, but the one thing he did know was that she was extremely special to Sokka before and after that disastrous day which took Yue’s life. So Zuko spoke to Yue, he didn’t know if she could hear him or not, but it felt nice to be connected to Sokka in some way. Agni, maybe they both spent time in the spirit world or something, _although he wasn’t actually sure that’s how it worked but one could still hope._

Sure, Zuko could speak to anyone apart of the friend group he surrounds himself with or even Sokka’s family, but they also were grieving, Zuko didn’t want to burden them further.

So, he sits, and he talks.

“Remember how much of a messy eater Sokka was.”

“I never understood why he spoke to you instead of any of us- I- I mean no offense, but I think I get it now.”

“His eyes were truly the brightest blue I have ever seen; no other shade of blue can compare.”

“Maybe I will visit Hakoda. No. I don’t know, would he want to see me? See how much I failed his son?”

“Aang said he would go to the spirit world to see on the slim chance if Sokka is there.”

As the sun starts the beginning of its journey across the sky once again Zuko sits there in silence. Zuko continues the same thought process once again of ‘what ifs’ until one of his guards finds him for his first meeting of the day. Zuko goes to these meetings, which feel empty due to the lack of energy Sokka would bring to the council, and Zuko makes through the day once more. Zuko sits once again in the garden and thinks of his past.

But the past has already happened,

And the future is a while away,

So ~~they~~ **he** lives in the present,

~~Together as a team.~~

**Alone.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!! :D
> 
> I hope you liked it and it's up to your standards.
> 
> I have lots of ideas for fanfictions for the future, some are one-shots and more are multi chapters or slow-burn stories. If I continue to post fics then they most likely will be one-shots for a while so I can improve my writing :D
> 
> Give me some advice, I'd love to hear it!! :D
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
